Daddy Duties
by cruciosamantha
Summary: Jake Muller and his two kids, Spencer and Alex, spend the day in the snow while his wife, Sherry, bakes cookies inside.


Disclaimer: I do not own Jake or Sherry, but I do own Spencer and Alex; and I own the plot.  
Note: I know Jake is out of character, but we can't really expect him to be a complete bad ass while trying to take care of two kids, can we? Un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine. If anyone is interested in looking over this and pointing out my mistakes, PM me. It's really bothered me that I haven't seen a good Parents!Shake fic and very few Alternate Universe ones, so that's where this came from.

* * *

"Daddy, that's not a snowman!" Alex giggled, looking at the giant pile of now his father had made. Jake looked down at the snowman that he had built and frowned. Okay, it didn't look at all like the snowman his four year old son had built - but to be fair, it was the first time Jake had ever built a snowman. "It looks more like a snow blob." He said, earning a giggle from his younger sister, three year old Spencer, who was sitting in the snow next to him, patting more snow on their round snowman they were building together.

"Hey, go easy on your old man. I've never built one of these before." Jake said, sticking a stick into the snowman - or snow blob. "Besides, I think he looks like one of the monsters your Mom and I fought together when we met." He commented. For some reason, both of their children had an obsession with hearing about when their parents met seven years ago. Sherry hated when Jake would tell them stories of their time, particularly to Spencer as it gave her nightmares of losing her parents. Jake would leave out most of the details, but he would give them enough detail to scar both children.

Jake Muller and Sherry Birkin had met up once again a few months after they parted ways in 2013, and the two started to date. Though they tried to have a normal relationship, it was never easy. Neither of them had been particularly used to relying on people - even though they had relied on each other when they were fighting the J'avo and B.O.W's, it took them a while to get used to relying on each other emotionally. The added pressure from Sherry being an agent to the government and Jake being a mercenary didn't help their trust issues.

A pregnancy scare in March of 2015 made Jake in particular realize how much he really wanted to spend his life with Sherry. A week after Sherry thought she was pregnant and found out she wasn't, Jake awkwardly proposed to his girlfriend. At first Sherry didn't - couldn't - believe that Jake was proposing but once she realized it was real, she broke down; crying as she said yes to him. They married later that year in a court room - much to the dismay of Sherry's long time friend Claire Redfield who had been planning Sherry's wedding since Sherry was old enough to realize she liked boys.

When Sherry found out she was pregnant with their first kid, Alex, in the early months of 2016; Jake had been out on a mission in South America. Sherry had no way of contacting him, as she didn't even really know where he was. When he came back and his wife was showing, Jake made the decision that he was going to quit being an mercenary. He didn't wanted to leave his first born, or any of his children, without a father like his own father did. Alex was born in September of 2016 in a small hospital, surrounded by his parents friends. Jake and Sherry were pretty good for first time parents, though both of them were freaking out. Alex grew up to be a happy baby boy.

In 2017, Sherry became pregnant with their second child, Spencer. She was born in February the following year, completing the small Muller family. Sherry didn't retire from her job, but she no longer went out on field missions. She wanted to be the mother she never got to have, and so far it seemed that she was doing pretty damn well. Both Jake and Sherry wanted to be the family they never got to have growing up, and Sherry did her best to make sure her kids got the parents they needed and deserved.

"Tell us about Ustank again, Daddy!" Alex exclaimed - terribly mispronouncing the name of the B.O.W that made Jake's life a living hell. His son pronounced the word as 'You Stank', which Jake couldn't help but laugh at. He smiled at his son slightly as he spoke frowning when a loud cry of protest erupted from Spencer.

"No!" She exclaimed at the thought about hearing about the story again. She hated it, and would throw as many fits as she needed too to stop her father from telling the story. Jake picked up the toddler, setting her on his lap. He kissed his daughters exposed nose and glanced at his son.

"You know your Mom doesn't like when I tell those stories." He said, glancing at the decent size house he bought for his family after Alex was born. Sherry was in the kitchen, baking another batch of Christmas cookies. She went all out during Christmas when it came to baking and cooking, compensating for all the Christmases she didn't have. Not that Jake minded, because Sherry's cookies were really delicious. Jake could see his blonde wife from the kitchen window and he smiled at how beautiful the woman still was. No matter what, Sherry was still the most beautiful woman he had ever met. "We don't want to make Mommy mad. She might keep all the cookies to herself." He said in an exaggerated tone. Alex's eyes widened and he turned back to the snowman he was building. Jake chuckled and looked down at his small daughter, who was looking up at her Daddy with wide eyes. "Whatcha lookin at, Princess?" He asked, poking his daughters side. Spencer giggled and squirmed in his lap.

"I have to peepee." She said in a small tone. Jake nodded and stood from the ground, holding the small girl on his hip.

"Alex, stay here so your mother can see you from the window, alright?" He told his son, who nodded and continued packing snow on the snowman. Jake ruffled the kids hat and chuckled at his sons squirming before he brought Spencer inside. Jake kicked the snow off of his boots and stepped in the house. "Hey, super girl?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen. Even though Sherry was in her thirties, he never stopped calling her that 'horribly annoying nickname'. Sherry would protest his calling her that, but Jake knew that deep down, Sherry loved the name. He set Spencer on the free table and took off his jacket and gloves before removing Spencer's bright pink gloves and unbuttoning her matching jacket. Spencer bounced on the table, holding her little legs together as her mother turned her head.

"Jake, I'm in my thirties, you can stop calling me that." Sherry said with a smile, watching her husband with her daughter. Jake set her jacket on the chair and turned to look at Sherry.

"Nah. You're still my super girl." He said with a grin as he picked Spencer up and leaned down to kiss Sherry's lips quickly. "Cookies smell good." He said as he pulled away, gloved hand reaching out for a cookie only to get slapped by Sherry's hand. "Ow!" He pouted dramatically.

"Cookies aren't done yet. Now take her to the bathroom before she pees on you again." Sherry said, nodding towards the squirming Spencer. Jake pouted and looked down at Spencer before kissing his wife again. He left the kitchen, taking Spencer in the bathroom. She used the potty training toilet, successfully, much to the delight of her father. He dressed her back up and carried her back to the kitchen to share the good news with her mom.

"Guess who used the kiddie potty with no accidents?" Jake asked, holding Spencer against his chest. The toddler yawned and nuzzled her dad's chest. She giggled tiredly as her mom gasped and kissed her head.

"That's my big girl!" She smiled. Sherry took the child from Jake and kissed her head softly. "Does Mommy's big girl need to take a nap?" She asked, earning a head shake from Spencer. "Oh, then what's the yawn for?" She asked the toddler.

"No nappie." She pouted and looked up at her mom. "Can I have cookie?" She asked. Jake opened his mouth to inform his daughter that Mommy was a 'poopy head' and wasn't sharing the cookies she'd been baking, but his mouth dropped open as Sherry gave their youngest child a cookie.

"Hey!" Jake said as Spencer nibbled on the cookie. "How come she gets a cookie and I don't?" He asked, glancing out the window to make sure he could still see his son. Seeing Alex pretending to beat up the 'snow blob' he'd made, Jake chuckled at his son then looked at his wife.

"Did you use the kiddie potty?" She asked, looking up at her husband. Sherry bounced the little girl on her side, checking the timer on the cookies.

"No, but I use the big boy potty everyday. Sometimes more than once." He grumbled, eying the frosted cookies sitting on the counter. Sherry picked up a frosted snowman and looked up at her husband. "Okay, but you need to share this with Alex." She said, nodding towards their son. "Did you tell him that story again?" She asked with a heavy sigh. Jake could never just not tell that story. A part of Sherry wondered if Jake secretly liked scaring the crap out of their children.

"I did not. He wanted me to but I said no." Jake said, biting the head off the snowman cookie. "After he made fun of my snowman." He said, playfully pouting at his wife. Sherry smiled softly at her husband and reached up to cup the side of his face.

"Man up, babe." Sherry said with a teasing smile. Jake chuckled and shook his head.

"And here I thought you would be a little nicer about it. " Jake said, taking a second bite of the cookie. After chewing and swallowing, Jake looked down at her, taking note of his sleeping daughter. "You make good cookies. " Jake complimented. Sherry smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Before you go out again, will you bring the play-pen into the kitchen? I want to be able to keep my eyes on Spencer. " Sherry asked' smiling up at him. Jake nodded and walked back to the living room, easily picking up the play-pen that once belonged to their son and now belonged to their daughter. He brought the play-pen out to the kitchen, setting it down close enough that Sherry could see Spencer in it as she slept, but far enough that Spencer wouldn't get in the way. "Thank you." Sherry smiled and took a step to kiss Jake softly.

"Mmmhm." He said and looked down at her as Sherry set their daughter in the playpen. The toddler grabbed the stuffed animal that was in the pen with her, cuddling up with it as she started to fall asleep.

"Oh can you and Alex go get some pizza? After baking all these cookies, I don't really want to cook a bunch of food." Sherry said, smiling up at her husband. One thing that Sherry knew about him was that he could never resist a good smile from her.

"Yeah, yeah." Jake said, jokingly sounding miserable at the idea. He kissed her lips softly and grabbed another cookie before heading out to the door. Jake grinned to himself and put his jacket back on, stuffing his gloves in his pocket. Heading back to where his son was beating up the snow blob, Jake knelt by the ground, holding over the cookie to his son. "Look what I got." He said with a grin. Alex lit up and took the cookie from his father, biting into it.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Alex said, chewing the cookie. Jake looked at his snow blob and back to his son.

"So what are you up to, kiddo?" He asked, looking at his kid as he ate. "I saw you trying to beat up my snowman from the window." Jake grinned and looked at Alex.

"I was beating him up like you would!" Alex grinned a toothy grin and Jake let out a good hearted, loud laugh.

"You could give me a run for my money." Jake said, ruffling the hat on Alex's head. He loved how adorable his kids were, and he loved how his son idolized him. "You look liked me when I was trying to beat up Ustanak." Jake said, earning a bright grin from his kid. He chuckled and glanced back at the window, looking at his wife in the kitchen. "Hey, you wanna go for a ride with me?" He asked, stroking the side of his son's face.

"Huh uh!" Alex grinned, jumping at the chance to go anywhere with his Dad. Jake smiled and stood from the ground, putting the last piece of his cookie in his mouth before he picked up Alex from the floor. Alex giggled at being so far high off the ground, his small legs wrapping around his fathers waist. Jake walked back up to the house to get his keys and wallet, kissing his wife's cheek as he picked up his keys.

"We're gonna go pick up some food, be back in a little bit." He said to Sherry, glancing at a sleeping Spencer. Sherry smiled and turned her head to face Jake, looking up at him.

"Pepperoni, please." Sherry said and kissed her sons nose. "Take care of Daddy while you're out with him." She said to Alex, tickling his stomach slightly. Alex giggled loudly, silencing when he was shushed by his Dad. "Be back soon." Sherry said, leaning up to kiss Jake's cheek.

"I'll be back when I'm back, super girl." Jake said, grinning at his wife before he took Alex out to the car they had. Jake still had his bike, and he still rode the bike with Sherry every weekend when the weather was nice, but he knew that the bike was not appropirate for a child to ride on. Sherry had a really nice car when they met and she kept it after they married.

Jake opened the back seat and put Alex in his car seat, buckling the squirmy child up. He walked back to the drivers seat and climbed in, glancing back at his son before starting the car up. He switched the radio to Radio Disney, despite him wanting to leave it on the rock station it was on. Jake pulled out of their driveway and started to drive towards town.

"What kind of pizza you want, buddy?" Jake asked Alex, looking back at his kid. Alex grinned and looked over at his father, tiny legs kicking the air.

"Cheese!" He exclaimed. Jake smiled and turned back to the road as he drove, turning the radio down so he could talk to his son. "What kind do you want, Daddy?" Alex asked, looking out the window as it started to snow. "Daddy, look, snow!" He exclaimed, pointing out the window. Jake smiled and nodded at his son.

"Yeah, buddy, snow. We've gotten a lot of it this year, haven't we?" Jake asked, turning the wipers on. He glanced out the window as the snow piled down on his car as he drove. "You know, it snowed the day I met your Mommy." Jake said. Alex's eyes widened and he looked at the back of his fathers head, squirming in his car seat.

"Really?" He asked, looking back at the snow.

"Yeah. And then we had to look for this small chips in the snow. It was he- heck trying to do that." Jake said, catching himself before he swore in front of his child. If Sherry knew he sometimes swore in front of them, she might actually kill him. The older woman hated when he swore in front of them, fearing that either of them would repeat it at school. "Then we held up in this cabin for a few hours." Jake reminsiced on the day he and his wife hid up in the cabin, also the same day that they first made love - although that day it was considered 'lets fuck so hard we sweat and stay warm'.

"Why?" He asked, kicking his legs as he talked to his father. Alex liked hearing the stories of how his parents met, even if he really didn't understand that they weren't just stories.

"Why were we hiding out? We were waiting for Mom's boss to come pick us up while trying to not get attacked by any of the bad... men that were attacking us." Jake said, glancing back at the little kid. "Mommy and I ran from a lot things, but mostly we kicked butt. Your Mom kicked a lot of butt back in the day." A smile formed on Jake's face as he looked out the windshield. He chuckled softly as he thought about how they technically spent Christmas together when they first met.

"Mommy can't kick butt. She's Mommy!" Alex said, tilting his head. The mother that he knew was not the woman that Jake met and initially fell in love with. Jake laughed softly as he stopped at a stop light, looking back at Alex.

"Don't let your Mommy hear you say that. She kicks a lot of butt." Jake said, reaching back to grab his foot. Alex giggled and shook his leg at his father. He laughed at his father, who turned back to the road to continue driving. He drove up to the pizza restaurant, cut off the engine and climbed out of the car. He walked around to the back seat, unbuckling Alex from his car seat. Jake picked Alex up and held him on his side, not wanting to have him be walking on the pavement and slip on the ice. He walked into the pizza place and stood in line behind a young girl and a few of her friends as they ordered from the restaurant.

Though Jake certainly lived a lot easier life and looked a lot kinder than he had seven years ago, he still looked tough, the long scar on his face a sign to that. Many children - and adults - feared him because of the scar. At one point in both Spencer and Alex's life, they feared his scar and the story behind it.

The teenagers in front of him and his son were no exception to the stigma that came with his scar. Jake chuckled lightly and glanced down at his son, holding the kid on his side. Slowly the teenagers left the line and moved to wait for their pizza as Jake stepped up and ordered a pepperoni pizza and a cheese pizza, taking a step back as the kid at the counter told him it might be a while before they got their pizza. Jake adjusted Alex at his side and waited, leaning against the wall. He couldn't help but notice that the kids attempted not to stare at the long scar across his cheek, and he couldn't really blame them, even if he did find the staring annoying. If he had been a normal teenager at their age, he probably would stare at someone with a scar like his too.

Alex nuzzled his fathers shoulder as he yawned. Jake looked down and smiled, adjusting Alex's hat on his head. "Tired, buddy?" He asked his son, patting his back gentle as Alex nodded. "We'll be home soon, kid, and you can sleep after we eat dinner." Jake promised.

"And more cookies?" He asked in a small voice. Jake smiled softly and looked down at his kid.

"Yeah, Alex, you can more cookies. You know your Mom can't resist you." Jake said with a smile. He kissed his forehead and rest his head on Alex's as they waited for the pizza.

The teenagers pizza was ready and the small group couldn't get out of the room faster. Jake chuckled to himself and watched them leave, shrugging as they left. He was used to the reactions from people, though he knew his son wasn't.

"Why were they staring, Daddy?" Alex asked Jake, frowning as they looked up at his Dad. Jake shrugged and looked down at him.

"I don't know, buddy. I guess they don't like Daddy's scar." Jake shrugged, looking down at him. "Scares a lot of people." He said and made a fake angry face. Alex giggled and laid his head back down on his fathers shoulder.

"Pizza for Muller?" The pizza boy called. Jake stood from the wall and took both of the boxes with one hand, exiting the restaurant to go back to the car. Jake put Alex down for a second to open the door and put the hot boxes in on the backseat in-between the two car seats. Once they were in place, Jake picked his son up and put him in the car seat, buckling him back up. He climbed back in the car, glancing back at his son when he was on the road. Alex had fallen asleep already, earning a soft chuckle from his father. In silence, Jake drove back to the house with the smell of pizza taunting his nose.

The retired mercenary climbed out of his car when he got home, walking over to the back seat to get his sleeping son and pizza boxes from the car before heading up to the front door. Skillfully, Jake opened the door and walked into his house, the smell of Christmas cookies swarming under his nose. "Hey, Sher?" He called out quietly, setting the boxes down on a free space of table. He noticed that Spencer was no longer in the playpen that was in the kitchen, figuring that Sherry had moved her to her crib or they toddler had woken up.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Sherry asked, walking into the kitchen. It was obvious that she'd recently gotten out of the shower, Jake clued in by her damp hair. Sherry leaned up and kissed his cheek, smiling at the sleeping Alex in his arm."Aw, Alex." She said softly, stroking his hair. "Should we wake him or put him in bed?" Sherry asked, looking up at him.

"Just put him in bed, he'll probably be up in a few hours away." Jake said, handing Alex to his wife. "Did you put Spencer in her room?" He asked as he removed Alex's hat, jacket and gloves.

"Yeah, just before I showered." She said, waiting as Jake removed his shoes. Alex stirred slightly in her arms but didn't wake up.

"And you couldn't wait for me?" He asked, frowning playfully at his wife. Sherry rolled her eyes and pecked his lips softly.

"Get some plates, I'll be right now." Sherry promised before turning around to take Alex upstairs. She lied Alex down in his bed, putting him in his pajamas while trying not to wake him up. Kissing his forehead, Sherry tucked him into bed, smiling softly at her son. "I love you, sweet prince." She whispered, watching him as he slept.

Sherry walked back downstairs and stepped into the kitchen, her husband sitting on the couch with the pepperoni pizza box on his lap, open with a piece of pizza in his hand. He was already half way done with the piece in his hand, eating like he hadn't eaten in weeks. Sherry chuckled at her husband and walked over to the couch, taking the pizza box off his lap and setting it on the table. "Very funny, Jake." The blonde said before sitting down on the couch. She placed a piece of pizza on a plate for herself and leaned back, Jake's arm wrapping around her.

"I thought it was funny." Jake grinned and looked down at her with a chuckle. He looked down at Sherry and a sigh left his lips.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking up at him. Jake shrugged and took another bite of his pizza, chewing and swallowing before he spoke.

"I just can't believe where my life is at right now, though I love it. I just never thought I'd have a wife and a family." Jake said, squeezing Sherry's arm. "I mean, I used to kill people for a living without even a first thought, let alone a second, and today I built a snowman with my son. My first snowman." Jake said. Sherry thought about what he said as she chewed on a piece of pepperoni, looking up at him.

"Do you miss it? Being a mercenary?" She asked curiously. Sherry never thought about her husband missing that life, she had just been so happy that he gave it up for their family. Jake made a face and shook his head.

"Nah. I never really liked doing it, I just did it for the money. Which I have enough of." He shrugged. "Besides, I like being here with you and the kids. It's not the life I ever imagined for myself, but I like it." Jake spoke, looking down at her. "I like being Daddy, its refreshing." Sherry smiled and leaned up to kiss her husband softly, cupping the side of his face.

"I like you being Daddy." Sherry said softly, resting her forehead against his. "You're such a good father, Jake."

"I try." He mumbled, setting his piece of pizza on her plate before taking the plate from her. Jake set the plate on the end table, moving to wrap both of his arms around his wife. In a swift moment, Jake pulled his wife onto his wife, earning a soft squeak and giggle. Jake kissed her softly and held her tightly. "You're the best wife ever." He mumbled against her lips. Sherry smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips into his. "And the best Mommy." He mumbled, kissing her softly. "I love you so much." Jake said softly. She pulled away from him and looked down at her husband, cupping the back of his neck.

"I love you too, Jake." Sherry said softly, kissing him softly. "You're my Big Daddy." She teased against his lips. Jake chuckled and kissed her, running his tongue over her bottom lip. Sherry's mouth parted for him eagerly, her fingers tightly grasping his neck. Jake's lips pressed into hers, their tongues meeting. A soft moan escaped her lips, her eyes shutting in pleasure at their contact.

Jake stood from the couch and started towards the stairs, wrapping her legs around his waist. He smirked against her lips and carried her into their bedroom, resting her on the bed. Jake leaned over her, kissing her lips repeatedly. When Jake pulled away, Sherry removed his shirt and leaned up to kiss Jake, but was interrupted by the shrill sound if a crying baby.

Sherry sighed and leaned back, looking up at him. Jake ran a hand over his head, licking his lips. "I got her." Jake said, standing from the bed. "Daddy duties call." Jake said, leaving the room.

Sherry leaned back on the bed, letting out a soft sigh. A smile formed on her face as Jake returned without their daughter, signaling that Spencer had gone to sleep quickly.

Jake jumped on the bed next to her, looking down at her with a smirk. "Now, where were we, super girl?" He asked before pressing his lips into hers.


End file.
